The Divine Calendar
Temperature Gradations # Very Hot - '''Even minimal exposure is dangerous to most creatures (dehydration, sunstroke etc.) # '''Hot - '''Prolonged exposure can be dangerous to most creatures # '''Warm - '''Significantly above-average temperatures # '''Temperate - '''Climes that are neither notably warm or cool # '''Cool - '''Significantly below-average temperatures # '''Cold - '''prolonged exposure can be dangerous to most creatures # '''Very Cold - '''Even minimal exposure is dangerous to most creatures (frostbite, hypothermia etc.) '''Spring Temperature: '''Temperate (Hot/Cold) '''1st Chain: Time's Dawn * 1: The Day of Dawn (Arikel - Goddess) * 2: The Day of Mirrors (Gnoggus - Grendel) * 3: The Day of Sloth (Gelimysh - God) * 4: The Day of Oaks (Ya'Loggha - Eldritch) * 5: The Day of Chance (Szasra - Goddess) * 6: The Day of Hunger (V'Briaxx - Bunyip) * 7: The Day of Knowledge (Phothulek - Matask) * 8: The Day of Numbers (Tey'Kor-Akx - Primordial) * 9: The Day of Destiny (Axatar - Goddess) 2nd Chain: Earth's Seed The second chain of the cycle is presided over by Orboros, and during this time the gaeas of soil work to render it extremely fertile. During the days of Earth's Seed, plant growth accelerates greatly. * 10: The Day of Planting (Antheia - Goddess) * 11: The Day of Scorn (Mundus - God) * 12: * 13: The Day of Soil (Orboros - Primordial) * 14: The Day of Grass (Leucrotta - Goddess) * 15: The Day of Strawberries (Quala-Cha - Goddess Dead) * 16: The Day of Decay (Asag - God) * 17: The Day of Conception (Chimaera - Goddess) * 18: The Day of Lizards (Ladon - Primeval Dragon) 3rd Chain: Wave's Crest The third chain of the cycle is presided over by Dagon, and during this time the seas swell with fish of every sort which swarm beneath the waves. On all continents, the rains fall heavy and frequent at this time. * 19: The Day of Pearls (Tarathey - Goddess) * 20: The Day of the Depths (Kraken - Goddess) * 21: The Day of Drowning (Dakuwaq - God) * 22: ''' * '''23: The Day of Oceans (Dagon - Primordial) * 24: The Day of the Dolphin (Ichthys - God) * 25: The Day of Storms (Medhra - Goddess) * 26: The Day of Fortune (Therofage - God) * 27: The Day of Snakes (Tiamat - Primeval Dragon) Summer Temperature: Warm (Very Hot/Cool) 4th Chain: Stone's Calling * 28: The Day of the Herd (Othtur - God) * 29: The Day of Mothers (Kaesel - Goddess) * 30: The Day of the Dead (Nito - Primordial) * 31: The Day of Masons (Yindaron - God) * 32: The Day of the Jackal (Bekel - Goddess) * 33: The Day of Whispers (Falaz-Ur - God) * 34: The Day of Roots (Ningishzida - Primeval Dragon) * 35: The Day of Mourning (Tyrevor - God) * 36: The Day of Salt (Urashnys - Goddess) 5th Chain: Flame's Dance The fifth chain of the cycle is presided over by Ignis, and during this time the temperature reaches new heights. Large snowmelts are seen in the frozen south, and rainfall is rare if at all present. * 37: The Day of Honey (Indita - Goddess) * 38: The Day of ''' * '''39: The Day of Avarice (Mammon - Primeval Dragon Dead) * 40: The Day of Cleansing (Itrenar - God) * 41: The Day of Steam (Rinn - Goddess) * 42: The Day of Rebirth (Phoenix - God Dead) * 43: The Day of Steel (Hob - God) * 44: The Day of Fire (Ignis - Primordial) * 45: The Day of Cats (Shiva - Goddess) 6th Chain: Sun's Height The sixth chain of the cycle is presided over by Mithras, and during this time the Sun hangs suspended over the centre of Creation, bathing the world below in unending sunlight for nine days. * 46: The Day of Barbers (Miar - God) * 47: The Day of the Mantis (Et'Et'Ryll - God Dead) * 48: The Day of Liberation (Chainorah - Goddess) * 49: The Day of Tranquillity (Venator - Goddess) * 50: The Day of Sunlight (Mithras - Primordial Dead) * 51: The Day of Execution (Saoshyant - Primeval Dragon Dead) * 52: The Day of Expansion (Manus - God) * 53: The Day of Purity (Ennoia - Goddess) * 54: The Day of the Peacock (Lucatiel - God) Autumn Temperature: Temperate (Hot/Cold) 7th Chain: Fifth Wind The seventh chain of the cycle is presided over by Urana, and during this time the winds blow stronger as birds migrate through the sky and ships set sail across the waters below. * 55: The Day of Adventure (Evruss - God) * 56: The Day of Trade (Hessath - God) * 57: The Day of Wind (Quetzalcoatl - Primeval Dragon) * 58: The Day of Trials (Artemis - Goddess) * 59: The Day of Compliance (Xarfinsel - Goddess) * 60: The Day of the Sky (Urana - Primordial) * 61: The Day of Travel (Ogh'Enth'Em - God) * 62: The Day of Plagues (Resoul - Goddess Dead) * 63: The Day of Taking (Ton'Ath'Ek - God) 8th Chain: Dream's Rapture The eighth chain of the cycle is presided over by Dr'Oon, and during this time the Dreamlands move closer to the edges of the world. For nine days, stars and astral bodies are visible in the night sky alongside the Moon. * 64: ''' * '''65: The Day of Butterflies (Nyara'Tang - Primeval Dragon) * 66: The Day of Flies (The Sixty-Six - Seraph) * 67: The Day of Elegance (Iris - Goddess) * 68: The Day of Hope (Tressell - Goddess Dead) * 69: The Day of Wine (Bacchus - God) * 70: The Day of Dreaming (Dr'Oon - Primordial) * 71: The Day of Connection (Cil-Deeche - Goddess) * 72: The Day of Harvests (Lek-Ken - God) Winter Temperature: Cool (Warm/Very Cold) 9th Chain: Nature's Cradle The ninth chain of the cycle is presided over by the Void, and during this time the air stands still as the temperature drops lower still. * 73: The Day of Outcasts (Raniss - Goddess) * 74: The Day of Fools (Decdum - God) * 75: The Day of Trickery (Sheoth - God) * 76: The Day of Reason (Atropal - God) * 77: The Day of Being (The Void - Primordial) * 78: The Day of Bats (Echnamiir - Goddess) * 79: The Day of Termites (Jycil - Goddess Dead) * 80::The Day of Laughter (Tinser - Goddess) * 81: The Day of Honour (Sorin-Sam - Apotheosis) 10th Chain: Frost's Fall The tenth chain of the cycle is presided over by Sif, and during this time frost touches all surfaces of the world except for the continent of Vaishun. Within the frozen south, snowfall and blizzards are relentless at this time. * 82: The Day of Felling (Tes'Ssyk - God) * 83: The Day of Shelter (Nyshor - Goddess) * 84: The Day of Slaughter (F'Shoona - God) * 85: The Day of Emptiness (Yskalyss - Goddess) * 86: The Day of Frostbite (Aipaloovik - Primeval Dragon) * 87: The Day of Starvation (Weendigo - God) * 88: The Day of Spiders (Ceccylya - Goddess) * 89: The Day of Vengeance (Flamberge - Goddess) * 90: The Day of Ice (Sif - Primordial Dead) 11th Chain: Moon's Thrall The eleventh chain of the cycle is presided over by Oblivion, and during this time Mithras does not rise above the rim of Creation, condemning the world to nine days of cold, black night in which dark forces mobilise. * 91: The Long Night of Dusk (Delech - God) * 92: The Long Night of Rage (Kaath - God) * 93: The Long Night of Pigs (Zoor'Ztsh - Primeval Dragon) * 94: The Long Night of the Fox (Keluxax - God) * 95: The Long Night of Comfort (Settra - Goddess) * 96: The Long Night of the Scorpion (Gothamel - God) * 97: The Long Night of Blades (Umbra - God) * 98: The Long Night of Fear (Amarok - God) * 99: The Long Night of the Hunting Moon (Oblivion - Primordial)